Hollie Tyler
by PanicMoon15
Summary: Rose Tyler has a huge secret. What if her younger sister were to discover the secret which could tear the Tyler family apart, how would the unruly teen react. Set in Pete's World, post Doomsday. Rated T for bad language. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set post Doomsday but imagine Journey's End did not happen. Also, should I continue this or leave it as a one shot, I can't decide. Please Review and tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, someday maybe, but for now please don't sue me. Thanks. **

The alarm clock buzzed, a hand dragged its self from the confines of the duvet and blindly scavenged the bedside cabinet for the extremely loud item. The hand began hitting the small plastic clock until the buzzing ceased; a sigh emitted from the within the bed. Hollie Tyler felt like shit- no other way to describe it; she really needed to stop getting drunk on a Sunday. She hadn't got in until past 3 (am that was) much to the distaste of her elder sister, Rose, and she was sure from the dizzying spinning of the room that at 7am she was still slightly drunk.

Forcing herself to get up, Hollie looked at herself in the mirror through squinted eyes; oh God, it was worse than she'd first thought. Forget feeling like shit, she looked like it too: mascara smeared across her face, still wearing last night's denim skirt with laddered tights and ...oh, that was different, and Everton football shirt. "Urrrg" she groaned, immediately regretting it, even groaning was too loud this morning. That was when the headache kicked in. Well today was going to be fun.

oxoxoxo

I saw myself in the mirror and groaned. My vision was still slightly blurred through my squinted eyes and a sudden 'thump' indicated the beginning of an alcohol induced headache. "How much did I have to drink last night?" I thought to myself wincing as I turned on the shower. I couldn't remember much from the night before, but hey that indicates a good night, right? I was beginning to doubt myself as I racked my brains as to who's Everton shirt I was wearing, and furthermore where my top from yesterday was.

Once I was out of the shower I felt slightly better-slightly. That was until I heard movement from downstairs, Rose was up, and I did not want confrontation from her, not this morning. A sickly feeling rose up from my stomach; I couldn't tell if it was the hangover or dread of coming face to face with Rose. Then something else came into my head "Science GCSE; and I have not revised." Well this was me we're talking about, I was pretty confident that I could get myself through it with my easy closed, so a high blood alcohol level and four hours of sleep should be no problem.

Still slightly sickly and with a headache which could make a grown man cry, I grabbed my school bag and phone and locked the door behind me. I did not need Rose or anyone else for that matter getting in there and seeing what was hidden in the drawers. I stood at the top of the marble staircase and sighed, this was a confrontation I could have done without. Rose was in the kitchen, I could hear her messing around with pots and pans probably doing it just to get on my nerves. Any other day I would just head straight out of the front door to avoid her, but today I was in desperate need of coffee: strong black coffee to take the edge off.

Reluctantly, I made my way down the marble stairs and into the kitchen, bracing myself for Rose's wrath.

"I wasn't sure you'd be gettin' up today" Rose stated, looking me up and down.

"Yeah well, I can't exactly just take the day off can I?" I said half questioningly half annoyed. I avoided eye contact.

"No, you can't" Rose was raising her voice.

"Mum would let me" I mumbled barging past her and filling a to-go cup with fresh coffee from the machine.

"She let you stay home once from school, and that was only because she thought you had alcohol poisoning. Plus, I wasn't very happy about it"

"What did it have to do with you anyway" I shot back, giving her my best death glare.

Rose sighed and ran her hand through her hair, before taking a step closer to me and looking me straight in the eyes. "I love you, that's all. I don't want to see you destroy your body and ruin your education in the process" Rose had gone from angry to concerned now and was stroking my long blonde hair, frowning. "Please" she begged "I know I'm one to talk about gettin' drunk as a teen, but when Mum and Dad are away it's nearly every night. You can't go on like this, you're only sixteen."

Rose knew exactly what to say to pull at the heartstrings and get me to apologise-usually, but today I was angry, hung-over and stressed and it did not work. "Oh piss off Rose. I can do what I want you can't tell me how to live my life; and you know as well as I do that I do_ not _need school" and with that little speech I took a swig of the coffee and headed out of the back door to school, noting Rose's hurt expression as I left. Well that went brilliantly, now I felt guilty.

oxoxoxo

"You know as well as I do that I do _not_ need school" Hollie's words rang in my ears, and as much as it pained me to believe it, she was right. Hollie was extremely intelligent and could probably have passed her GCSE's when she was ten. That didn't stop me worrying about her though; she meant more to me than anything else in the whole world, whole universe in fact and I hated it when we fought. I had been trying to savour the moments which were so perfect; just me and her, a smile and a hug before she went to bed or before she left for school, but recently all that we'd been doing was fighting. I couldn't wait for mum to get beck so I could talk to her about it; I'd have to tell Hollie one day.

I had told myself when she was born that I would tell her on her sixteenth birthday, but six months later and I still hadn't uttered a word to her. Mum had said that no matter when or if I decided to tell her she would stand by my decision, but I knew she was just as fearful as I was about telling Hollie the truth. It was sheer fear stopping me from telling her; fear that the relationship we had would be lost; fear that she would never talk to me again; fear that she wouldn't talk to mum or dad or even Mickey for that matter, ever again because they had lied to her, her whole life. Me, I had been very careful, never actually lying to her, but never correcting her or telling her the truth up front. I knew one day I would do, I didn't know when or how, but I knew I would tell her. I would stand up and say "Hollie Louisa Tyler, I am your mother"

**A/N: Please review and tell me if you think I should continue. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I've decided to continue! Woooohoooo! **

**Disclaimer: I do this for fun so please don't sue me. I do not own Doctor Who (yet!).**

I walked down the street towards the bus stop, swigging the last of my coffee and putting the cup in my bag. I still felt guilty for having a go at Rose, I suppose she was only trying to help, but she had no right to try and rule my life. I was sixteen, I was not a child anymore; I could look after myself.

Arriving at the bus stop, I checked my watch, there was no one else around and a sudden panic told me that I could be late. No, not late; the watch read 8:05, the bus did not come for another 25 minutes, so I took the opportunity to revise for science.

"Osmosis is the diffusion of water molecules from an area of high concentration to an area of low concentration through a semi-permeable layer. Well obviously, I could have told you that when I was nine" I muttered to myself, flipping through the pages of the revision guide. I was so engrossed in criticizing the science syllabus, that I did not hear the approaching footsteps until they were right in front of me.

"Got any aspirin Holl?" a hoarse voice asked, pulling the book away from me so that I could see them. I visibly jumped.

"God sakes Lewis don't scare me like that. I thought you were a murderer, or a rapist, or worse, my sister..." I said, trying to regain my composure.

"Well I'm none of those things, so calm down" Lewis sighed, dropping onto the bench next to me and allowing his head lean against the glass of the bus stand. He could not get through a hangover like I could; typical man, always complaining.

"Here" I said scouting through my bag for the bottle. "I haven't got anythin' to drink so you'll have to take 'em dry". Lewis threw two of the pills into his mouth and handed me back the bottle.

"Thanks" he murmured, putting his head in his hands. I had to admit he did look rough, and even though Lewis was far from stupid, I was unsure that he would make it through today's exam,

"Bad things happened last night Holl. Very bad things" Lewis was shaking his head, still looking down at the ground.

"Why can you remember?" I asked, intrigued. "'Coz I don't even know how I got home" he looked me in the eye and moved closer so that he could whisper, some year seven and eights had arrived and Lewis apparently did not want them to hear.

"I can't remember exactly, but when I woke up this morning I was not wearing what I went out in"

"What are you goin' on about?" Lewis unzipped the bag which sat between his fee and pulled out a black vest top with silver sequins spelling the word 'gorgeous' across it.

"Hey, that's mine" I said, taking the op from him and inspecting it. Apart from a distinct smell of alcohol and nicotine, the top appeared to have survived the night.

"Yeah well, _that_" he lowered his voice further and indicated the top "was what I was wearing when I woke up this morning" his eyes emitted a sense of panic. "It's a good job my Dad wasn't in".

Suddenly, realisation hit me "Oh" I said drawing out the word "so the Everton shirt is yours" I suppressed a giggle at the thought of five foot seven, extremely buff Lewis, in a five foot two slim blonde girl's vest top. Although, it did beg the question why had we swapped clothes? "Well, erm you can come round mine to get it tonight if you want. Afterwards, we could go out. Cain's brother is going to the offie tonight and he'll get anything you want as long as you give him the money".

Lewis smiled, nodded his head and took my hand. "Hollie Tyler, you always know just how to cheer me up. Sounds like a plan to me, but what about your sister? I mean the only reason I'm allowed out is because my parents are on holiday-" I began to protest when Lewis cut me off "Yes, I know your parents are away as well, but you've got a sister keeping an eye on you"

"If you must know, my sister will be at work 'till half six so as long as you come round before then and we're gone, she can't tell me what to do" I noticed the smugness in my voice as said this. I did enjoy proving Lewis wrong.

"Where does she work again?" Lewis questioned, standing up for the arriving bus, my hand still in his.

"Oh some secret part of the government called Torchwood or something" I said waving my hand dismissively; I was not in the mood to talk about Rose. "She's just a policewoman who gets paid more" I noted the bitter tone in my voice.

"Cool, come on" Lewis pulled me towards the bus and the back of the line of teenagers getting on. "You so need to help me revise on the way". My head resumed is original rhythmic thumping.

oxoxoxo

I sighed as I watched Hollie walk away from the house. Sometimes she could be so difficult and I struggled to keep her under control; at least I knew I had done the right thing for her, giving her to my Mum to look after. I would have been a terrible Mum if I can't even control my own child now at thirty-five, how would I have coped at twenty-one. I was just a kid.

Glancing at the clock, I saw the time. "Fuck" I said to myself. Five past eight, and I had to be at work for half past. I wasn't even ready; I was dressed, but not at all prepared. Since Dad was away, that put me in charge. Rose Tyler: head of torchwood. Who would have thought it? Then again, the Doctor always did say I would amount to great things. The Doctor...I shook the thought; I could not stand to have a break down now. I had things to do.

After gathering my bag and laptop, I checked my e-mails on my mobile. The screen read "47 new messages", I could not be arsed so I just threw it into the bag as well and got into the car, putting Rex in the boot. Rex was Hollie's dog, a large and strong four year old Rottweiler. Dad had bought him for her and she loved him dearly, but when she was at school he came to work with me; always room for a guard dog at Torchwood.

"8:20, well that's not too bad. Half an hour takes me to 8:50. I've been later and they've survived without me" I said to myself, starting up the SUV. Rex was quiet the whole journey- he always was, such a good, obedient dog. Hollie had trained him herself; "she can do anything she wants to if she puts her mind to it" I thought to myself.

I walked into Torchwood tower, or known to the public as Canary Wharf, and everything seemed to be still intact; it had been quiet for a few weeks now. No action, which meant lots of admin and paperwork from smaller happenings: less stressful, but boring.

With Rex on the lead, I made my way towards the lifts, only to be stopped on sever occasions with "Good morning Miss Tyler" and "I trust you are well Miss Tyler". If I was honest, I could not be bothered to make small talk with kiss arse employees. They meant well, but I had had a stressful morning and all I wanted was to get settled in my office.

"I'm sorry Julia" I said to the fifth person to come up to me "but I really am late and I need to get on". With that I stepped inside the lift, Rex on my heels, and pressed the button for floor fifty, followed by the numbered code. Only certain staff are allowed on floor fifty, mostly the Tyler family, Mickey and Jake. Apart from us there are only a select few secretaries on the floor, and they are trusted by my dad to keep a low profile of what goes on up there.

Stepping out of the lift, the first thing I noticed was the distinct lack of people on the offices which are arranged around the floor. I let Rex of the lead to roam and wandered towards the further end on the floor where mine and my Dad's offices are; I was dreading the pile of paperwork which I was sure would have accumulated over the weekend, as I was not called in.

Sure enough, there was the paperwork I was expecting. "Oh joy, admin!" I mumbled sarcastically. I knew it was going to take a while.

Two and a half hours and three cups of coffee later, the admin was passable as being done. During those two and a half hours, I had discovered that Mickey and Jake had decided to take the morning off- happy, I was not. That is why I dumped the 'finished' paperwork on Mickey's desk for him to look after, while I went downstairs with Rex to get stuck in with the practical work. Project cannon; where I spent most of my time while at Torchwood.

I had worked at Torchwood for almost sixteen years now and since I had been there, project cannon had been an ongoing project to jump from one universe to another, with no ill effects. As of yet it had been unsuccessful which was why most of my time was spent with that department.

If the dimension cannon could work, my whole life would change. I had told myself not to get to emotionally attached to the project, but that had failed a lot of years ago. I had a daughter, and she had any chance of meeting her father, it would be because of this project.

**A/N: What will happen to Hollie and Lewis at school? Will she find out about her real mother? And what happens when Jackie and Pete return with their own surprise? What could it be?**

**Love it? Hate it? Rate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What will Jackie and Pete's big surprise be? Find out in this chapter!**

Lewis had been quiet since leaving the exam hall, which was certainly not like him. I had tried to talk to him on route to the bus stop, but he just stayed silent, looking at the ground; I decided not to push it. He might have been worried about how the exam had gone, but I was pretty confident in myself although I tried not to be too cocky. By ten minutes into the exam my hangover was almost gone and even though I had only had four hours sleep, I did not feel tired; I had never needed much sleep, even as a kid.

The bus pulled up and Lewis and I sat in our usual seats near the back. A sigh escaped from him and I thought this may be the right time to bring up the exam again, I did not like seeing him like this, and I was missing his usual loud cocky self.

"So, what do you think? How did it go?" I asked tentatively, turning to look at him.

"I'm not sure. I can't even remember what I wrote for most of the questions." Lewis was panicking now, his fingers began rubbing his temples.

"Oh come on" I smacked him on the arm playfully "You're like, amazing at science, almost as amazing as me" that made Lewis laugh. "You'll have done fine" I said, this time in all seriousness.

"Thanks Holl, maybe you're right" he smiled

"I think you will find" I began smiling "that I am _always_ right"

The rest of the bus ride went better, the atmosphere was lighter and for the majority of it we laughed; and when we weren't laughing, we were planning that nights 'festivities'. It was going to be awesome.

We arrived at my house at four, no one was there, not that I had expected there to be, but when you live in a house as big as the Tyler mansion, it can be quite eerie when it's empty. I was glad to have some company in the house after school for a change.

"Come on, we won't be here long, I only have to get changed" I said to Lewis as he walked through the door. Lewis had been here before after school so the scale of the house did not surprise him; despite this he still had a good look around himself. I smiled; he was like a child when he came here, always wanting to see more. I grabbed his arm and began to steer him in the direction of the stairs, making our way up to my room.

Lewis sat down on my bed and watched as I began rummaging through drawers for something to wear. "Oh here" I said throwing the football shirt from the night before at him and pulling on a top and leggings; he had seen it all before when we were drunk, do it didn't bother me to get changed in front of him.

"Yep, this is mine" he said holding it against himself. "I better not end up wearing your clothes after tonight mind" Lewis laughed eyeing the outfit I was wearing.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on staying out all night tonight" I said sitting on the bed next to him. He put his arm around me and we lay back.

"Yeah? Why not? It's not like you to pass up and opportunity to get smashed." That comment earned him a dig in the ribs from my elbow, but a smile plastered my face regardless.

"I know, I know it's rare for me to want to be home early, but I did stay out really late last night and Rose seemed upset. I just can't be bothered to fight with her anymore, I miss just being her sister and having a laugh. You know?"

"Not really" Lewis said matter-of-factly, looking me in the eye "but I'll take your word for it".

We lay there for a while just enjoying being in each other's arms, I glanced at the clock which I had nearly destroyed that morning. 4:40 pm.

"Fancy a fag before we go?" I asked looking up at my best friend. He wasn't just a best friend though, we had only become close these past few months but it was a weird relationship, we were more than friends, but less than lovers.

"Yeah why not?" Lewis replied and my train of thought was broken. I suddenly blushed as I realised what I had been thinking about; I quickly looked away so Lewis would not see the colour my face had turned.

"Here" I said holding the box of cigarettes out to him once I was sure my face was back to its original colour. "Rose'll kill me if she finds out I've been smoking so we'll have to do it out of the window" I opened to large bedroom window and perched myself on the window sill. Lewis sat next to me and kissed the corner of my mouth, it was moments like that which made me question our relationship.

oxoxoxo

I had spent most of the day checking up with the progress of project cannon, or rather lack of progress. I was used to the disappointment which came every time I worked with the team down there, no real progress had been made in the past five years so why should today be any different I thought to myself. I was back in my office, doing more paperwork. Mickey was finishing up the paperwork which I had half heartedly done that morning and Jake was out doing field work; it was boring.

Rex lay in front of my desk and let out a sigh "I know exactly how you feel" I replied to the dog. Just then my mobile began to ring. I desperately hoped it was Jake telling me that an alien spaceship had crash landed in the Thames (again), but when I looked at the caller ID, it read 'Mum'. I answered the call slightly disappointed.

"Hi Mum"

"Rose, darling how are you? How is Hollie?"

"Well, I've-"she cut me off before I could reply.

"Sorry darling I haven't got time for chit chat, I'm about to go through customs"

"What?"

"I just rang to tell you me and your Dad are on our way home, I now it's early but we've got something to tell you and Hollie."

"Hang on, you're coming home now. How long are you gonna be?" I asked checking the clock on the wall. 4:30 pm.

"Oooh not long now, an hour, hour and a half at most" Mum sounded excited, about what though I couldn't think. "And Rose, make sure Hollie's there at the house, we want you both to find out at the same time"

After a short goodbye from Mum I put my phone back into my pocket and started to pack my things away. "Come on Rexxie" I said to the dog as I walked out of my office. He eagerly stood up, grateful of something else to do and followed me to the lifts.

As I arrived back at the house I only hoped Hollie had not decided to go out yet. I made my way through the door and shouted up the stairs "Hollie are you in?" there was no reply so I decided to use a different tactic. "Go and get Hollie, Rex" I said to the dog, if she was in the house he would find her. I watched as Rex galloped up the staircase, barking, desperate to find his master.

It worked, I heard Hollie coming out of her room and onto the landing. "Ok I'm here Rex, stop with the barking" she stroked his head and he immediately fell silent, sitting at her heels. Someone appeared behind Hollie on the landing, I did not recognise him and when I raised my eyebrows at Hollie he looked away almost sheepishly.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" I asked.

"Erm right" Hollie said making her way down the stairs, Rex on one side of her and the boy on the other. "Rose, this is Lewis, my...friend. Lewis, this is Rose, my sister"

"Hi" he said quietly offering his hand. At least he was polite.

"Hello. Sorry Hollie Lewis here is going to have to leave" I said, trying not to sound too rude.

"What? Why? And why are you in so early?"

"Oh, Mum and Dad are on their way home and they want us to both be here when they get back. Something about an announcement"

"As fun as that sounds" Hollie said sarcastically making her way to the front door "Lewis and I are going out"

"I'm sorry Holl, you can't go out" she crossed her arms and made a sulky noise. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I remembered her doing something similar when she was little. "It isn't me asking, Hollie, Mum says that you have to be here".

"Fine" she huffed "Sorry Lewis _apparently_ I can't go out tonight" she gave me a glare accompanied by a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"See you at school Holl" Lewis said pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. I looked away raising my eyebrows as I saw Hollie blush.

"Bye" she called out the door as Lewis left, before closing it turning to me, her cheeks still flushed. "this announcement better be good"

Hollie and I had been in the living room for almost half an hour when the front door opened and Mum and Dad appeared. "Kids, we're back" Dad shouted from the front door. Rex jumped up from his position at Hollie's feet and ran to greet them, barking excitedly. "Hey there" Dad dropped his suitcase and began fussing over Rex. Typical.

"Hollie come and control this dog of yours" Mum shouted and Hollie's face lit up. Mum and Dad had been away for over two weeks now and despite the face she put on while they were gone, I knew, as much as it hurt me, that she'd missed them-especially Mum.

"Mum, you're back" Hollie said as she threw her arms around her.

"Hiya baby" Mum hugged her back "Missed me?" Hollie was now hugging Dad so I took the opportunity to greet Mum myself.

"Alright Mum, how was America? Enjoy it?" I asked making small talk.

"More than you can believe" Mum replied a smile plastered across her face. It freaked me out to see her and Dad so happy; it made me question what they had actually been _doing _while they were away. I got rid of that thought as quickly as it had entered my head in order to reduce the chance of me needing therapy.

"So what's this thing you were so eager to tell us then eh?" asked Hollie.

"Come on, let's get settled in the living room first" Dad ushered us all into the living room, beckoning for Hollie and I to sit down; I knew this must be big news. Mum and Dad stayed standing, still with grins bigger than the Cheshire cats' on their faces.

"Okay, so here it goes" Mum began. "We're moving house"

"What?" Hollie and I said at the same time.

"We're moving" Dad repeated Mum, excitement apparent in his tone. "That is to say, myself, your mother and Hollie. Rose" he looked at me "you can still live here, we're not selling the house so you can stay at Torchwood" my face dropped. They wanted to move my own daughter away from me, and they were smiling about it; I was about to protest when Hollie beat me to it.

"Hang on" she began in all seriousness "We're moving away and Rose isn't coming with us?"

"Well you could look happier, it's not like you won't ever see her again." Mum said, her smile fading "You can see her in the school holidays"

"School holidays? How far are we moving away?"

"America" Mum and Dad both said at the same time.

"What?" Hollie and I shouted. I could not believe it; they were going to take my own daughter away from me. To America, it was on the other side of the planet for Christ's sake; well I wasn't going to let them. No way.

"I'm not going" Hollie stated, sounding extremely calm.

"Oh come on darling, you'll love it there" Mum said as Dad began nodding along with her. "I know I will be a big change, but you'll make new friends and you can come back in the holidays to visit"

"I don't want to go" Hollie argued, I stayed silent, rage bubbling up inside me.

"Don't be silly" Dad sounded serious "Most kids would love an opportunity like this"

"I'm not a child, you can't make me go." Hollie was shouting now, tears were becoming apparent in her eyes as Dad began to shout.

"Well maybe if you did not act like a child, then we wouldn't have to treat you like one"

"Fuck off!" Hollie screamed tears streaming down her cheeks. It broke my heart to see her like that; she barely ever cried, or not in front of anyone anyway.

"That is it! Go to your room and we'll talk about this again in the morning"

"What's there to talk about" she cried "I'm not going!"

"Do what your father tells you to, and go to your room" Mum shouted at her. I couldn't stand it anymore, he wasn't _her _father, he wasn't even _my_ father technically.

Just then, Hollie stormed out of the living room. I was surprised that she was actually doing what they had told her to, when I realised she had grabbed her coat and the dog lead of the banister. The front door slammed, and I knew then that she would be gone for a while. I turned to my parents.

"You can't take her away"

"Rose darling, come on. This is gonna give Hollie so many opportunities in life which she would never get here" my mother protested.

"Opportunities, opportunities!" I screamed "And what about my opportunities, to spend time with my own daughter. I am not going to let you get away with this"

"We told you we were going to look after Hollie when you didn't want her" my Dad stated coldly "Remember that Rose? When you abandoned your own child to go travelling for eight months. She is more our daughter than she ever will be to you"

"Pete stop" Mum instructed "We are moving to America, Rose. Hollie will come with us when she realises we only want what is best for her. You'll just have to deal with it"

Tears ran down my face and I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve. I could not believe how horrible they were being; both of them had always supported my decision, it was all coming out now. Mum had crossed the room to make her way over to me. In an attempt to be comforting, she rubbed my arm and smiled. I backed away from her, a disgusted look crossing my face. I had to get away from them; I couldn't stand to see their faces anymore, so I ran.

Out of the living room, through the hall, out of the front door. Into the SUV, and I began to drive. I had no idea where I was going or what I was aiming to find, but all I knew at that moment was that I needed to get away from the people I thought I knew.

**A/N: Oooh what will happen next? Will Hollie ever find out the truth? Me thinks that we will be seeing the Doctor in the next few chapters...**

**R&R please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all of the kind reviews. BTW there are some revelations in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything Doctor Who related (except all of my merchandise!) so don't sue please.**

I grabbed my coat and Rex's lead off the banister and sprinted out the front door, Rex on my heels; he would follow me anywhere. I had no idea where I was going to go at that point; all I knew was that I did not want to be in the same house as my parents. How could they expect me to drop everything and move to America? Away from my friends, away from Uncle Mickey and Uncle Jake. How could they expect me to leave Rose? She was my sister and I loved her, sometimes I even thought I might love her more than Mum. Running down the drive as fast as I possibly could, I knew, I loved Rose more than Mum at that point in time.

After four and a half minutes of solid sprinting I began to slow to a walk. I was away from the house now, although I knew no one would bother to come looking for me anyway. Rex was panting from his long run and I could tell he needed a drink and probably a lie down, I know I did.

I had lived in the Tyler mansion my whole life and had spent hours when I was younger playing in the woods which surrounded the area. The large woods were neglected since there was no public footpath, so I often walked Rex there in the summer; I knew it well, or rather I knew it enough not to die in there looking for an exit.

They would probably expect me to go and find my friends and hang around in one of their houses, but right now I needed to be alone. I pulled up the hood on my coat as it was getting colder, and climbed over the small fence which led into the wooded area. It was only twenty to six so it was still light on the streets, but in the woods, the sheer volume of trees in the canopy caused it to become dark even during the day. It was the perfect place to come to think; the perfect place not to be disturbed.

However, standing at the entrance to the woods I was thankful to have Rex by my side. When I was small, I used to insist that to the left was where the robbers used to hide; Mum had told me that all of the robbers lived in the woods to stop me going in and getting my clothes dirty. Twelve years later, I knew that she had just said it to deter me from venturing in, but despite this I still went straight to the right, quicker than my usual walk.

Rex and I walked around for a good half an hour before I managed to get my bearings and navigate us to the small river which ran though the trees. I sat down, leaning against a tree and extended Rex's lead to he could drink from the river. He did not need a lead when he was with me, but I felt more secure knowing he could not leave me on my own. Looking around me, suddenly a memory popped into my head from when I was little.

"_Rose, count to ten, then find me. Okay?" the little blond girl of about six called to the woman standing behind a nearby tree._

"_Okay, but don't go too far. One, two, three..." the woman called to the child, who was now frantically searching for a place to hide. "Four, five, six..." the little girl was now crouched behind one of the larger trees next to the river, giggling. "Seven, eight, nine, ten. Coming" the woman called._

_The little girl failed in an attempt to hide her laughter, and a small giggle emitted from behind a tree close to the river. The woman smiled at the noise and began slowly walking towards the tree. "Where could Hollie be?" the woman called into the woods. "I hope I haven't lost her. Where could she be?"_

_Another giggle came from behind the tree and the woman crept around the side, before jumping in front of the little girl and tickling her playfully. "Found you!"_

"_Stop, Rosie, stop!" the little girl laughed, attempting to escape the grasp of the woman. The little girl squirmed out from the woman's hold and began run further into the woods, shouting in a sing-song voice "You'll never catch me. You'll never catch me"_

_Suddenly, the little girl fell to the ground and a whimper escaped her. The woman quickly ran to her aid and kneeled at her side, picking her up from the ground and hugging her._

"_It's ok Holl, don't cry" the woman rubbed the little girl's back soothingly, and rapidly, the child's sobs slowed into sniffs. "Now, what have you hurt?"_

_The child pointed to her left knee which was black with dirt, but blood was able to be seen trickling down her leg. The woman stood up and scooped the child into her arms, carrying her towards the small river, and sat down on a rock, the girl on her lap. She began cleaning the wound on the youngster's knee, whispering soothing words into her ear as she worked._

_After five minutes or so of the woman caring for the little girl's injury, she picked her up and carried her away from the river._

"_When we get home, I'll get you a special pink plaster and some ice cream for being so brave" the woman said to the child._

_The little girl smiled and nodded before laying her head on the woman's shoulder. The woman smiled and stroked the infants' hair, as she made her way out of the woodlands._

I thought about it. I used to play in these wood an awful lot when I was younger, but it was never Mum or Dad who brought me here, or climbed trees with me, or cleaned my grazed knees. It was always Rose; Mum and Dad were always too busy or away on 'business trips', how many business trips does the owner of health drink business need to have?

Rex had finished having a drink and was now digging holes in the softer ground. I stood up and checked my watch; I had been there for nearly an hour. I decided that I would make my way further into the woods and just walk around for a while. I still didn't want to go home, and this was the only place that I could think of where I would be left alone. So I began to walk.

oxoxoxo

I drove through the familiar streets which surrounded the Tyler household, unable to think rationally. All I knew was that I needed to find Hollie; I knew how I was feeling in all of this, but she was only sixteen and I had to make sure she was okay. After about an hour of driving through a five mile radius of the house, I came across a group of youths gathered on a street corner. I slowed the car as I passed them, to see if I could recognise any faces. Hollie, I could not see, but I did spot Hollie's friend, Lewis.

I stopped the car and rolled down the blacked out passenger window, leaning across the seats.

"Lewis!" I shouted from the car. Lewis turned towards the SUV at the call of his name, and quickly thrust the can of beer he was holding into one of the other boy's hands. Hollie thought I was just a glorified policewoman who worked in a special unit called Torchwood; she had no idea about the aliens. It made sense that Lewis was concerned about a police woman seeing him, being underage and drinking.

"Erm...Hi Rose, are you ok?" I suddenly realised how I must have looked; I had only stopped crying half an hour ago. "Is Hollie with you?" he asked looking into the back of the car, a puzzled look on his face. He was probably wondering why I was even talking to him, we had only met a few hours earlier.

"No she isn't with me. I was hoping you could help me out with that" a questioning look had appeared on his face "We had a bit of a bombshell dropped on us tonight, and she's ran off"

"Oh" was all Lewis seemed to be able to manage, although his voice held a distinct tone of concern.

"Well, if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her. She hasn't got her phone, but tell her to go home, I'm worried" Lewis nodded as I took one last look around the group of teens in the hope that I would see her long blonde hair or the bark of a Rottweiler. With no such luck, I gave Lewis a smile and drove off down the road, putting up the passenger window. There was only one more place I thought she could be.

The woods were pretty secluded considering how huge it was. I couldn't park the SUV close to it, so I had to leave the car about half a mile down the road, and walk to the part where the fence dipped. I had not been to this area for years; I used to know it well when I brought Hollie when she was little, but when she grew up she stopped needing me.

I shuddered at the thought of my own daughter not needing me or wanting me as I climbed over the fence and made my way into the forest. It was beginning to get dark on the streets as the street lights began to flicker on, so in the woods it was extremely dark. It took a moment before my eyes become accustomed to the dappled lighting through the trees, and before I decided which way I would start to look.

I thought for a moment, pulling my leather jacket tighter around me as I began to notice the temperature change from the car to here. When Hollie was little, we used to always go to the right, because she insisted that to the left, robbers lived in the woods. I had absolutely no idea why she used to think this, but until she was ten when I used to bring her, she would never venture to the left.

I began walking in the right direction, ducking every so often to avoid the overgrown branches which hung above my head. It had been so long since I had been in these woods; when Hollie was ten she decided that she was too old for a chaperone, and told me that I did not need to come in with her anymore. It stung at the time, but I needed to let her grow up. It looked exactly how I remembered it, however, that did not mean I was completely confident while finding my way around, especially as it was now dark enough so that I could have used a torch.

I was bruised from falling over a large tree root, bleeding from being whacked in the face by a branch covered in thorns and I had managed to rip my jeans on some brambles. In short, it was late, I was tired and I still had not been successful in finding Hollie. Straining at the slightly glowing hands of my watch, I tried to see how long I had been searching for; 10:35 pm.

I had already text Mum twice in the past hour to see if Hollie was home (I did not want to speak to her directly), but both times I had got a simple on word answer: "No". I had walked around what felt like the whole wood now, and I was pretty sure that I had ventured to the left at some point, but there was no sign of her. I decided to go back to the car and try driving around again; she might have started to walk home, because I was sure she was not in the woodlands.

oxoxoxo

Walking really did take it out of you, especially when you can barely see a hand in front of you and there are so many low branches which you have to avoid. I was well and truly shattered. I _needed_ to go home, that is to say, I did not_ want_ to go home. A need is very different to a want. I knew I needed to go home because if I didn't, I was sure I would catch pneumonia, but what I really wanted was to make my parents worry. Make them so out of their minds with guilt because they pushed me away, that they would decide not to move to America. Of course these are my parents we are talking about, and they do not give in easily, especially when I have been known to run away before.

While I was dragging my feet, deciding whether to begin the journey home or to stay hidden in the overgrowth, Rex was wide awake and ready for anything which could be thrown at him. I honestly had no idea how he managed to maintain his strong stature after so many hours of walking over rough terrain. Just then, a noise sounded behind me and I froze; a twig snapping. On any other occasion I would not have been afraid of a twig snapping, but at that point in time it was late and dark, and all of my childhood fears became active in my brain.

Rex pulled me as I slowly turned around and saw a figure, a silhouette, about five or six metres away from me. I would have run, but my feet decided to betray me and I was frozen to the spot. Rex began pulling on the lead, his police training kicking in; he was growling and snarling, bearing his teeth, eager to chase the criminal away. I was struggling to keep Rex at bay as he edged his way towards the figure, then something clicked inside my head. Why was I scared? I had an extremely large and currently aggressive Rottweiler on my side, and I suddenly became brave.

"Leave me alone or I swear I'll set the dog on you!" I shouted at the figure. Rex began to bark viscously as if to demonstrate his ferocity. The figure began to move forward, arms held up in surrender; they were saying something but I could not hear over the barks. "Rex, shush!" I said, silencing the dog, to reveal what felt at that point, to be the best sound in the world.

"Hollie, it's me Rose" my sister said stepping closer to me once she was sure that Rex was not going to attack her.

"Rose! Oh thank God, I thought you were gonna murder me" I said darting forward and hugging her out of sheer relief. Rose laughed and held me tighter, kissing my hair.

"Well I'm not so don't worry. Do you know how long I have been looking for you?" she said pushing me away slightly so that she could see my face.

"You were looking for me?" I asked surprised. All of the other times I had run away from home; no one ever came after me. Or at least Mum and Dad never came after me.

"Of course I've been looking for you; I was really worried about you. You got quite upset at home before you ran out" she was right; I had been quite hysterical at the time, probably overreacted. No, I had not overreacted; I had reacted perfectly rationally given the circumstances.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away"

"Hey now, don't apologise for making your opinion known. Although, I do kind of wish you had taken your phone so I knew you were okay" she smiled and hugged me again.

"Are you gonna take me home?" I asked, looking at the floor so she could not see my eyes become glassy, although in the darkness of the woods it would most likely have been difficult to tell even if I had been looking at her.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No" I answered honestly.

"Well then, we can just go and sit in the car. It's a damn site warmer than it is out here" Rose took my free hand and waited for a reply.

"Yeah, okay" and with that she began to lead me towards the general direction of the exit.

After half an hour of walking through the woods and back to the car, accompanied by reminiscing about the woodlands, we reached our destination. Rose clicked the key and the headlights flashed as the doors unlocked. Rex, who had now calmed down considerably after his ordeal, lay stretched out across the back seats, while Rose and I sat in the front.

We had been sitting the car for several minutes now, neither of us speaking. It was not an awkward silence as both of us were thinking our own thoughts, but I felt it was time to be broken.

"I'll miss you, you know" I said turning to Rose.

"When?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, when I have to go to America"

"You're not going" Rose stated as-matter-of-factly.

"Mum and Dad reckon I am"

"They can't take you away" she took both my hands and looked into my eyes. I appreciated her trying to make me feel better, but wishful thinking was not going keep me in England.

I sighed looking down at mine and my sister's interlocking fingers. "They can do what they want, they're my parents"

"No they're not"

**A/N: OMG *shocked face* how will Hollie react to that? Also, I now have begun to write the chapter when the Doctor returns. It will be here very soooooon!**

**Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews up to now, seriously thanks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, then this would be happening. Please don't sue me!**

She said it so quietly that is was barely audible; but I heard it.

"What did you say?" I asked looking up at her face. Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks; she pulled her hands away from mine and wiped them away quickly.

"Nothing, nothing" I could not stop staring at her, her words echoing in my head. "Shall we go home now?" Rose was avoiding eye contact with me, but I had to know if what she had said was true.

"Rose, what did you say?" I asked again tentatively.

Rose was crying; I was crying, although I was not exactly sure why. I was pretty sure that my sister had just informed me that my parents were not actually my parents. I looked at her again; she was sobbing into her hands, her head resting on the steering wheel. I had intended to ask her again, in a calm manner, however, it came out as a sort of hysterical, high-pitched shout.

"What did you just say to me?"

oxoxoxo

Hollie's shout forced me to look at her. She was crying now, although no wonder considering I had just basically told her that her whole childhood was a lie. In an attempt to pull myself together, I took one long and deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to say next.

I managed to stop crying long enough to make my speech understandable; my calmness appeared to have rubbed off on Hollie as her breathing became steadier, and less erratic. Of all the times I had imagined this moment, it had not been like this in any way, but I had started this and I had to finish it.

"My Mum and Dad" I started slowly, looking her in the eye "are not your Mum and Dad. Not biologically, anyway"

"So, I'm adopted" Hollie gasped, tears beginning to spill from her brown eyes.

"No, of course not" I said quickly in a lame attempt to reassure her "well not exactly". A confused look was now dominating Hollie's tear stained features. "Their names are not on your birth certificate, and you were never legally adopted"

"Hang on" Hollie began, looking more angry than concerned "I am basically the result of an illegal adoption, of which, my so-called parents were never going to tell me about"

"I...erm" I faltered, unable to react to the statement. Before I could even try to explain anything further, Hollie's quick mind found a new question.

"If they're not my parents, then who are?" the car went quiet as Hollie waited expectantly for an answer, which I was sure I was unable to give. My mind went blank as I began to search it for anything to say. "Well?" she prompted.

"I am"

I had said it before my brain had had a chance to catch up with my mouth. Hollie's eyes widened and her mouth began to open and close as she searched for something to say. I waited. I was unsure how she would react but so far she just appeared to be unable to form words. After several minutes of Hollie staring at me, open mouthed, I decided that it was my turn to prompt her.

"Hollie?"

She swallowed, and her eyes seemed to refocus on me. "Are you my mother?" she asked as if to clarify the situation.

"Yes"

"Right" she said in monotone.

"I'm so sorr-" I began.

"You know" Hollie interrupted me as she looked out of the windscreen "you see things like this in films, or on the telly, but until it has actually happened to you, you never know how to react. On films it's always 'I'm so happy I've found you, I always knew we had a special connection', but that isn't how I feel" she turned back to me, a glazed expression in her eyes, her voice completely emotionless. "How do you think it feels, Rose? To be told that your whole life is a lie and that everything you thought you knew is false. Shall I tell you how it feels? It hurts"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner I-"

"No, listen to me" she instructed, authority seeping from her voice "Yes, it hurts because I have been lied to my while life, but it also hurts because of the guilt"

"The guilt?" I asked completely and utterly lost.

"I feel guilty, that I am not more upset about this whole situation. I feel guilty because I want to smile right now, and that's not right" she cracked and began sobbing again.

I leaned over to my crying daughter and enveloped her in a hug. She cried hysterically against my chest for a good five minutes, muttering apologies, although for whom I did not know. Eventually she began to calm down and pulled away from me, wiping her face on her sleeve. She looked up at me, her brow furrowed.

"Who is my Dad?"

I sighed; she had to know who her father was no matter how much it hurt me. Sometimes I wished her mind did not work so fast, so I could recover from her last train of thought.

"His name was the Doctor"

"That's not a name"

"It was his. And he was, is, the love of my life, but he's gone now"

Hollie looked at the floor and began to play with the hem of her t-shirt; I could tell she had something to say.

"What is it?"

"Did he...erm...did the Doctor die?" she asked, quickly looking at the floor again.

"No"

"Oh, so where is he?"

I could not answer all of her questions here. They would have to wait to another time when I could explain properly why I had done what I did.

"I can't answer all of your questions now. Soon though I promise"

"Just one more question" I sighed at her request "One more, you owe me that much"

She was right. Hollie had been lied to for the past sixteen years, and had taken the news that her sister was her mother as well as she could; I owed her a question.

"Okay, but just one more"

"Why did you choose today to tell me?"

I thought for a moment before answering her with the truth.

"When Mum and Dad said they were going to take you away, I couldn't let them. I had to tell you, or you might have decided to go with them, and I couldn't stand not to see you every day. Hollie Louisa Tyler, I am your mother, you are my daughter, and I love you"

oxoxoxo

She was my mother, my sister was my mother. I still felt guilty for not being more upset, but I suppose it was a bit like the films, after thinking about it for a while, it was almost like I had always known. God I was beginning to sound cliché.

Rose was right, or Mum was right, that was going to be weird, what was I going to call her. Anyway, she was right, I was Rose Tyler's daughter and I was proud. I suddenly felt tired after all of the crying, but my mind was whizzing round contemplating everything I had been told. Rose was my Mum, someone named the Doctor was my Dad, he was gone but not dead, so where was he?

Rose interrupted my thoughts "I think we should go home now, have you seen the time?" I looked at my watch, 12:03 am. We had been in the car for quite a while, but I still did not want to go home.

"Do we have to go home?" I asked "I'm not sure if I want to see Mum and Dad, I mean...erm...well, I don't want to see _them_ yet. I need time to think"

Rose smiled at me knowingly and rubbed my arm. "We'll go home now, but I'll talk to Mum and Dad okay? You can just go to your room"

"Right...okay" and with that Rose turned the ignition, and the SUV sped off down the road.

We were home after a short, silent car ride; Rose kept looking at me every so often. I did not know what she was thinking, but every time I looked back at her, she smiled at me. I could see the living room lights on through the windows as I got out of the car. Rex followed Rose and me to the door obediently; Rose took her key out and opened the door.

As soon as Rose and I walked through the door, she was there. I thought she was there because she was worried about me, but I did not even get a second glance. Rose was staring at something at the end of the hall. I followed her view to see what she was gaping at and what Mum, I mean Jackie, was trying to explain. From what I could see it was a blue box, not unlike a telephone box, but blue.

"Go upstairs" Rose said not taking her eyes from the box.

"What?"

"Please, just go to your room" she said, turning to me. I looked at Rose, and then at Mum, who was now looking in the direction of the box.

"Okay" I said, although I did not know what was so exciting about a blue box. Rose hugged me close and whispered in my ear.

"I'll come and find you later. Promise" she pulled away from me and I ran up the staircase towards my room. I was going to find out what was going on, and what was with that blue phone box in the hall. Christ my family is weird.

**A/N: Blue box? Who could that be? And what actually happened with Rose from leaving the Doctor to giving birth? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review, does that sound needy? Sorry :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't shout at me for not updating in so long, but I was on holiday. You see apparently wi-fi is too much to ask for in a caravan park and I had no internet access *shudders at the memory*. Anyway I'm back and I am going to try and update soon to make up for lost time!**

"I'll come and find you later. Promise" I said to Hollie after having asked her to go to her room. If the blue police box did belong to the man I had lost so long ago, she did not need to be in the middle of any complicated explanations; she had had enough to cope with tonight.

Mum caught my shoulder as I began to slowly walk towards the blue police box which held so much hope.

"Your Dad and I will leave you to it, we'll be back in the morning" she said, smiling and patting my shoulder. I could not even speak; so many things were running through my head, so I just nodded, my mouth slightly agape. I was aware that my Mum and Dad had left by the sound of the front door closing, but apart from that the next few minutes were a complete blur of thoughts and emotions. Nothing in the world mattered except this, here and now.

At some point I managed to get from the spot which I had previously occupied, to the end of the hall where the magical police box was situated. I reached a hand out to feel the wood beneath my fingers and as did so, I quickly became aware of something burning against my chest. I reached below the neck of my top to find the TARDIS key: hot and glowing; this was it, it was the _actual_ TARDIS.

A noise from the living room encouraged me to move into there; a small noise, either a grunt or cough, I could not tell, and I did not care. All I cared about was who that noise had come from, and if they were the man I had been searching and yearning for, for the past seventeen years.

I slowly made my way through the doorway leading to our sitting room. On first inspection, to my disappointment, it appeared to be empty, but as I moved further into the room a sudden familiar flash of brown hair caught my attention from the far corner.

"Hello" the Doctor said quietly. His voice was exactly how I had remembered it, all be it an awful lot quieter at this point in time.

"Is...Is it really you this time?" was I could manage to say before bursting into tears at the prospect of the Doctor only being an image, just like the worst day of my life on that beach in Norway. Not being able to touch him was torture.

"It's me, I came back Rose" seconds ago he had been right across the other side of the room, yet here we were meeting in the middle, arms wrapped around each other, never wanting to let go again. His pinstripe suit was exactly how I remembered it; he smelled the same as he did seventeen years ago; and then, I found that he kissed the same, as he had all those years ago.

Oxoxoxo

I had never actually got to my room; curiosity had overtaken me as it _always_ did. You see I have found that over the years I have become less curious as I have gotten older, however, it still got the better of me from time to time, and I did not think I would have as bad luck as the cat famous for its curiosity.

I waited, out of sight on the landing until I had heard the front door close. Rose appeared to be fondling the blue box which had appeared randomly in our hallway, but then she reached below her black top and revealed to look like a key; a glowing key? I did not get a good look at the key, as Rose quickly turned towards the living room at the sound of a cough, key forgotten. Hang on, a cough; I thought that everyone had gone out. My curiosity began to kick in again.

I was at the bottom of the stairs now trying to remain as quiet as I possibly could as Rose, even though she was in the sitting room, was only a few feet away. I crept towards the blue police box which seemed to be emitting a humming noise from it; also, why did Rose have a key for it.

I was just about to try and open the box when I heard a very faint voice.

"Hello" it was a man, a man in our living room. I strained to hear any other voices, and crouched down unseen behind the open door. Through the crack between the door frame and the actual door, I saw Rose make her way over to the man on the other side of the room, she was saying something but over her sobs I could not hear.

"It's me, I came back Rose" the man said wrapping his arms around Rose. They were both crying now, just clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it; and then I had to look away. There was one thing witnessing Rose being reunited with what could only be described as the love of her life, but seeing her being snogged senseless made me slightly uncomfortable. Eventually, they stopped and pulled away from each other, gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. I smiled. She looked so happy.

"I love you Rose" the man said stroking her face with the pad of his thumb. Rose stared at him for a moment before a grin broke out on her face and she replied.

"I love you too, Doctor" hang on, I thought. Did she just call him Doctor?

Oxoxoxo

I stared at him, the Doctor just stood there in front of me. He had for the first time in seventeen years just told me that he loved me, and all I could do was just stare at him and gape like a goldfish. I managed to pull myself from my trance; I smiled at the Doctor, my Doctor.

"I love you too, Doctor" I replied kissing him again, softly this time but still showing all of the love I had for him. I pulled away quickly as I realised that this moment while it was wonderful, could not last forever. Seventeen years had passed since the last time I had seen the Doctor, and he had no idea that he even had a child.

"Rose? What's the matter?" the Doctor asked, realising that there was something bothering me.

I paused, contemplating how to begin this awkward conversation. I looked around the living room for inspiration, finding only a large hi-fi system, a fifty inch flat screen television and a dark leather sofa. After receiving no inspiration from the room itself, I decided to suck it up and tell the Doctor what he had to know.

"You've got a daughter" I blurted out, and I quickly turned away from him. I was frightened at how the Doctor would react; I mean all those years ago on that beach I had lied to him, told him it was Mum who was pregnant. Oh God, and how was he going to react about basically denying my daughter until about an hour previously.

"I know"

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked the Doctor, turning to face him again.

"I know. I can feel her, in here" he tapped his temple.

"Oh" was all I managed to say. I was unsure why it had never occurred to me that he would be able to detect Hollie; after all he had once told me that if there were any other Timelords, he would be able to feel them. "So erm... You're not mad at me for lying to you on the beach? It's just I thought it would be best if-"

"Rose, baby" he pulled me close into a hug, continueing to look me in the eye "I don't care what you said then, all that matters is what happens now. I'm a Dad, Rose" his grin could have lit up a million universes, and it was infectious. He was sporting that excited look he always had whenever we stepped from the TARDIS to a new planet; however, it was a million times more exaggerated than when he saw a new planet. "So, what's our daughter's name?" the Doctor asked. It felt so amazing hearing him refer to Hollie as 'our' daughter.

"Hollie" I smiled, waiting for his reaction. The door creaked slightly, catching my attention for a second; just a draft I thought.

I turned my attention back to the Doctor. He paused, a single tear escaped from his eye and I wrapped it away with the pad of my thumb. The Doctor reached up and held the hand which had intercepted the tear's path down his beautiful face; his eyes were soft and loving.

"It's beautiful, just like you. What is she like, Rose?" he asked. How was I meant to describe our daughter to him, how was I meant to tell him in words how clever she is, or how gorgeous she is, or how... she did not even know until an hour ago that I was her mother? How could I explain that I had completely rejected her for the first eight months of her life? How could I tell him that she had no idea who her father was?

"You need to know something" I found myself telling him.

"What is it?" he asked gently pulling me towards the sofa and sitting both of us down. "Rose?" he prompted when I did not answer.

"You might think that I'm brilliant and fantastic but I'm not"

"Rose you are the most brilliant person in the whole universe, every universe"

"Stop!" it came out slightly more forceful than I had intended, but he needed to listen. "Doctor, you have been gone for seventeen years." He gasped.

"It's only been seven to me" I gasped at this new information, before realising if I asked about timelines now it would re-route our conversation.

"Listen Doctor" it was a command "I might have been brilliant while I was with you but, in the past seventeen years I have acted terribly." I paused, waiting for him to interrupt but the command seemed to work and he remained silent. "I will completely understand if you never want to see me again after I explain everything that has gone on" only now did I realise that I had begun to sob.

"Hey, hey. Stop that crying, baby. I've just got you back Rose and I _promise_ you that I will never, ever let you go again." I rested my head on his chest as he began to rock me back and forth stroking my hair. "I love you Rose, and nothing you say is ever going to change that"

I wasn't so sure.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit odd but I had to get Rose and the Doctor's reunion out of the way. Next chapter is basically Rose explaining to the Doctor about Hollie, but remember, there is someone listening to their whole conversation behind the door...**

**Review please, and I don't mind you telling me off for making you wait for so long! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two chapters in one day is because I felt so bad for not updating in ages. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as there are quite a few revelations in it!**

I felt slightly light headed at what I had just heard, causing me to lean forward and rest my head on the door; big mistake. The living room door creaked loudly and I had to hold my breath in order to remain undetected. Luckily Rose did not take much notice of the noise which had sounded so loud in the silence, and turned her attention back to the man she had called the Doctor; my father.

If anyone had asked me that morning what I thought of my family I would have replied with the conventional 'They're normal, within reason. Two parents and one sister.' It had been all so simple. Now, it was getting harder to understand what the hell was going on. Okay, I got it that Rose was my mother and that there must be a reason that she had never told me before, but now, there is some strange guy in my living room, hugging my mother and telling her that my name is beautiful, just like her.

Aww, he thinks my name is beautiful. Wait, this man, this Doctor, is my Dad. My real Dad, and he wants to know what I'm like, he is actually interested in me. So why did he leave us then; or did he. He appears over the moon to see Rose and he does not seem like he wanted to leave her given their reunion. Also, what did he mean by being able to feel me and the tapping his temple. Oh God, I hope he's not some sort of creepy stalker who has been tracking me over facebook.

"Doctor, you have been gone for seventeen years" he gasped, I gasped. They had been separated for seventeen years; that makes my whole facebook theory less believable.

"It's only been seven to me" now Rose was the one gasping, which was good as it masked my uber gasp from behind the door. How on earth could it have only been seven years for him? Was he joking? It did not look like it; what was this man, some sort of time traveller?

There was a twinge behind my eyes, like a memory which you can't quite see until someone reminds you what happened. I brushed the feeling off, as Rose had begun to speak again.

"Listen Doctor, I might have been brilliant while I was with you, but in the past seventeen years I have acted terribly." she paused, he remained silent. "I will completely understand if you never want to see me again after I explain everything that has gone on" Rose had begun to cry. All I wanted to do at that moment was to run up to her and give her a cuddle, tell her everything was okay, I just wanted to make her feel better; the Doctor beat me to it.

"Hey, hey. Stop that crying, baby. I've just got you back Rose and I _promise_ you that I will never, ever let you go again." she rested her head on his chest as he began to rock her back and forth stroking her hair. "I love you Rose, and nothing you say is ever going to change that" Rose did not appear to look convinced as she pulled away from him. I stayed silent sitting behind the door, anticipating what Rose was going to say next. I had no idea what it was that she wanted to tell this man, but these two people were my parents, and I had already decided that I needed to hear whatever she had to say.

Rose sat up straight on the sofa next to the Doctor. She had turned away from him at first, but now, she was looking directly into his eyes.

"When I saw you on the beach, I was three months gone. No one knew, not even Mum, I couldn't stand it hear her go on about shagging an alien and not being careful or some utter shit like that" Rose began to play with the hem of her t-shirt nervously while the Doctor remained silent.

"Even after Norway I never actually told anyone; I was kind of ignoring it, hoping it would just go away. I was a wreck. I had lost you and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed one night and never have to get up again, but I knew I couldn't because there was a baby, our baby, growing inside of me" I was shocked I had no idea that a break up could have had this effect on someone, especially Rose, the strongest person I had ever known.

"It was Mum who noticed first, at five months. I was managing to drag myself out of bed once or twice a day to get something to eat, and at the time I wasn't overly concerned about what I was wearing. I didn't think and she sort of just shouted at me and took me by surprise; turns out I was wearing a very tight vest top which seemed to showcase my bump" the Doctor gave a small laugh, his arm still around Rose's waist.

"I hated her for it, for telling me it was real, and that soon I would have to look after a baby, your baby. I couldn't deal with it so I got in the car and I drove, as far as I could get with the petrol in the tank, just wanting to make it all go away. I did something terrible" Rose said looking him in the eye, a single tear escaping from her eyes.

"I convinced myself that I couldn't do it, that I would let you down and that I would just end up giving our baby a terrible life because I would be terrible mother"

"No, Rose" the Doctor interrupted in an attempt to soothe her.

"So I got out of the car, I had no idea where I was but there was a lake just off the road. I walked there and I got to the jetty, and I jumped, just like that off the edge and into the water" I could not believe what she had just said; my own mother had tried to kill herself, and me. Tears were sliding down my cheeks and I was desperately trying to suppress sobs in order to remain undetected. I was unsure whether I was angry at Rose or whether I was just confused at her actions. I felt numb.

"Rose, why?" was the Doctor's response.

"I couldn't deal with not having you anymore, and depression just sort of took over and then Mum made the baby seem so real and it all got too much" Rose was near to hysterical as the Doctor rocked her back and forth like a baby herself. He did not appear angry at her, his expression was one of great sympathy; my expression changed to mirror his as I saw that this tragic event was not Rose's fault.

Rose had calmed down considerably over the next few minutes and she finally appeared to be composed enough, to continue with her story. However, she first asked the Doctor a question which was apparently plaguing her mind.

"Aren't you angry with me?" she asked.

"Rose, I told you before, I will love you no matter what. This wasn't your fault, if anything it was mine"

"Don't say that!" she replied immediately "it was never your fault"

"Rose, what happened?" the Doctor prompted, now stroking her long blonde hair while cuddling her into his side.

"As I said, the lake was next to the road and someone had seem me jump in. They pulled me out and next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed in the Torchwood being told that my baby was fine and I was very lucky. Mum said that the bloke who pulled me out worked at Torchwood and recognised me, and rang them first"

"Good job too, I'm not sure what a hospital would have done with you pregnant with my child"

The two shared a short laugh, like it was an inside joke or something. Anyway since when did Torchwood have a hospital, I thought it was just part of the police. I didn't really get the joke about the hospital, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Mum had a go at me saying how irresponsible I had been, it wasn't like I hadn't realised or anything. She told me I needed to talk to her, tell her what was wrong, so I did. I told her, I thought that I couldn't look after the baby and she agreed. She said that when the baby was born that she and Dad would look after it as if it was their own, and in no time it was arranged. I stayed in torchwood from then on so no one could see the bump, as did Mum because of her lack of bump; then she was born" he was smiling, stroking her cheek. Rose was smiling too and I felt warm inside that it was the memory of me which was making her feel like that.

"You should have seen her Doctor, so beautiful, so tiny. I decided there and then that I was going to look after her; I knew that I was going to be Hollie's Mum. Then she was taken away from me and given to my Mum, and it was like part of my heart had been ripped out and set on fire."

"Oh, Rose"

"They let me pick her name: Hollie Louisa Tyler. That was all though, before they took her home and claimed her as their own. So when I was recovered, I left. I just got up and left for the airport. I had plenty money, and apparently nothing to keep me there so I decided to go travelling. Eight months I went for, and I tried to move on but I just couldn't so I came home to see my baby, my daughter. I walked through the door and Mum gave me a huge hug and told me never to go away again, then Dad passed me Hollie. Eight months old, giggling and not at all shy, and I held her in my arms and kissed her blonde hair"

The Doctor pulled Rose closer and smiled as she did; it was strange it was like I could almost remember that day all those years ago. Then her expression changed from smiling happily to frowning, the Doctor rubbed her arm in soothing.

"She was so gorgeous, and perfect, then Mum said 'Hollie, this is your sister, Rose' and it broke my heart all over again. I knew then that's all I would be, her sister, but I didn't want that. So I talked to Mum and Dad and we all agreed that I would tell her on her sixteenth birthday. Except I didn't"

"Why not?" the Doctor asked, as I mouthed those exact words.

"All the fears of being a bad mother came back and it scared me, so I just kept my mouth shut"

"So she still doesn't know that you're her mother?"

"Oh, she knows now" Rose chuckled "I told her about" she glanced at her watch "Two hours ago"

The Doctor's mouth dropped open and I had to stop myself from giggling at his comical face. It seemed Rose had the same problem as a snigger escaped her lips.

"Yeah, I know, you always did appear at the most inappropriate times" he smiled at this.

"Does she know about me?"

"No, I didn't get the chance to tell her. She has no idea who her father is" I smiled knowingly at Rose's remark, she should never underestimate me.

"Yeah best not tell her right away" the Doctor laughed as Rose took over.

"Can you imagine? 'Hollie, this is your Dad, his name is the Doctor, he's 900 years old, and he's an alien with two hearts'"

"What!" I shouted.

I think they might have heard me.

**A/N: so what did you think, what will happen next? It could be anything actually as I haven't writhe next chapter yet.**

**Review please **

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank You to ****sarah-reed-richards****, ****LondonMarie****, ****Sage the Mystic Mave****n and Rachel Eckstein for reviewing my last chapter!**

"What!" I heard Hollie shout. I whipped around to see a flash of blonde hair through a gap in the door. Oh God, I had probably traumatized her for life.

"Was that...?" the Doctor began.

"Yeah, that was Hollie" the front door slammed "and by the sounds of it, she's on her way out. Come on, if we don't find her soon, she might never come back" I said grabbing the Doctor around the wrist. I was beginning to panic now.

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I've only been her five minutes and I'm already a terrible Dad" the Doctor looked so upset; I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't say that. It is not your fault. I told her to go to bed and obviously she didn't. Things like this happen all the time, well not all the time" I corrected myself, and the Doctor smiled. "It does not make you a bad Dad. Now come on, I'm not kidding she is really fast and she'll go to places she normally wouldn't if she's taken the dog"

oxoxoxo

As soon as the word had come out of my mouth, I knew I had to leave. It was a strange feeling, sort of happy, sad, angry and shocked all at the same time; I needed some time to myself.

As I ran towards the front door, past the Blue Box, I grabbed Rex's lead from the banister and he followed without question; I could not help but think déjà vu, I had already been here once today. I began to run, Rex by my side. It was darker this time round and there were several puddles on the paths from the rain which was currently falling. I had no idea where I could go where Rose would not find me. I had thought the woods had been a safe bet, but look where that got me last time; a sister for a mother and an _alien_ for a Dad. It had to be some sort of inside joke, didn't it?

I stopped after several minutes of sprinting, and looked around in order to get my bearings. I had run a fair way from home, but if I wanted to get away from Rose, I would have to keep away from the main roads. I needed transport, and quick. My first thought was to find a car that I could hotwire (I had been involved in several joyriding situations, none of which Rose knew, or would ever find out about), but I soon realised there were no easily accessible cars in the area. Everyone seemed to have large iron gates in this area.

The distinctive sound of a buses' engine made me turn around. I ran towards the bus stop and held my hand out; the bus began to pull in. I quickly rummaged around in my pockets until I found what I was looking for: my bus pass. The buses' door opened and the driver smiled warmly at me.

"You're lucky, these only come once every few hours this late" the bus driver said as I showed him my pass.

"Yeah...lucky" I said as Rex followed me onto the near empty bus.

"Sorry love, the dog needs to be on a lead" the bus driver indicated Rex standing obediently at my feet.

"Yeah course" I replied, attaching the lead to his collar and walking up the aisle of the bus as it began to move.

Surprisingly, the bus was not empty, it certainly was not full, but for a bus running at one in the morning it had more people on than I thought it would have. I took a seat at the back and began to note the people who were on the bus with me. There were three young women sitting two rows in front of me giggling and discussing what bar they should go to once in town, an old man with holes in his gloves and a bottle of whisky and a boy, who I recognised was from my school. He was two years older than me and was doing his a-level final exams as I was doing my GCSEs. I watched him from behind; he was listening to his I-pod and watching the black night from the window.

I was unsure of his name (Harry, or Sammy, or something like that), and in school he always seemed to be sitting on his own, never talking to anyone, even when he was talked to. A sudden wash of pity seemed to sweep my complicated feelings out of the window, and I had an epiphany. Each of these people on this bus had their own lives, and their own problems, and I was just being selfish and focusing on me. I knew I felt scared and angry and sad, but how was Rose feeling? How was 'the Doctor' feeling? I had done this twice tonight and I was not going to make my family suffer anymore, just because I was being a brat!

I pressed the bell and stood up. The bus came to a stop and I walked down the aisle, passed the drunk women, passed the homeless man, and passed Charlie. Charlie! That was his name, Charlie Johnson, who never moved from his position. I thanked the bus driver as I got off the bus and began to walk the way I had just come.

oxoxoxo

The Doctor and I got into the Torchwood SUV. It roared into life as I turned the key in the ignition and pushed my foot down on the accelerator.

"So where do you think she'll be?" the Doctor asked looking out of his window for any signs of his daughter. Before I got a chance to answer, he asked another question. "Come to think of it Rose, what does Hollie look like?"

I smiled for a brief moment at how bizarre the situation was, but then again, wasn't every situation bizarre with the Doctor. "Well, she looks a bit like me, but shorter"

"Right" the Doctor said, sounding unsure.

"She's about five foot two, blonde hair down to her waist, and she's wearing black leggings and a black coat"

"Oh so she'll be easy to spot in the pitch black then" he said laughing, his comment dripping in sarcasm. I laughed, as bad as the situation was at least I had someone to go through it with, someone I loved.

We had been looking for Hollie for almost half an hour unsuccessfully, when the Doctor gasped.

"Wait Rose stop. Is that her?" the Doctor pointed towards a dark figure getting off a bus and walking quickly in the direction of the car, arms folded and looking at the ground. At first I could not tell if it was Hollie or not, but as she began to get closer to the SUV, I saw Rex, trotting alongside her.

"Yeah that's Hollie" I said, relief flooding over me. I was about to open the widow and shout for her, when I thought of the Doctor. He had never met his daughter before, and Hollie had never even met him. I was unsure how the meeting was going to go, but all I knew that was Hollie was getting in this car and I was going to take her home and keep her safe. "Are you ready?" I asked the Doctor.

He gulped "Yeah" he said quietly, nodding slightly.

I opened the window on the driver's side and shouted to Hollie. "Hollie, come on get in and we'll go home" I was expecting her to run away or shout abuse at me, but surprisingly, she obeyed. Hollie looked up towards the SUV looking shocked at the sound of my voice, and ran over to it, opening the boot and putting Rex inside, and then settling herself in the back seat.

The silence was heavy inside the car. No one spoke for a good ten seconds, before Hollie's voice slashed through the atmosphere with one simple word.

"Sorry" she said, never taking her eyes from the carpeted floor.

I was shocked. What on earth did she have to be sorry for? I was the one who had basically ruined her life in the space of a few hours.

"Can we go home now?" she asked in the smallest voice I had ever heard her use. I had no idea what to say to her, and the Doctor continued to look out of his window; he was no help.

"Yeah, yeah of course" I managed to get out before putting my foot on the accelerator, and beginning our journey home. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So yeah...I was trying to get across how awkward this would have been, because well, it would be pretty awkward. I also tried to show that Hollie does actually have a heart because throughout this story, she's been acting quite bitchy and ASBOish.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who so don't bother suing me because you won't get much. Who am I? Irma Nici?**

The journey home seemed to take longer than it should have; the silence was deafening. I was sat in the back of the SUV, struggling to take my attention away from the man sat in the passenger seat. I had sat behind him on purpose, thinking that I would just look at Rose the rest of the journey. However, no matter how hard I tried to keep my focus on Rose, or anything else for that matter, my eyes were forced back in the direction of the windscreen, where I could see his face reflected. It was strange watching him. He was staring straight forward out of the windscreen, his dark hair sticking up at all angles looking messy, despite his smart brown pinstripe suit. Why couldn't he just wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt like everyone else?

The car lurched slightly as we came to a stop outside of the house. I got out as soon as it had stopped, and busied myself, opening the boot to release Rex. He was still on the lead as I began to lead him towards the house, following Rose and the man; Rex began to growl and bare his teeth at him. The man moved away from Rex, further towards Rose.

"Call him off" Rose commanded, but I did not want to. How did I know that this man or alien or whatever he was, was safe? He had left Rose for seventeen years, pregnant and alone, and she expected me to trust him. Yeah right.

"No" I stated. Rex began to pull away from me, closer to the man, his ears flat on his head.

"Hollie please" Rose said and she opened the door. The man moved quickly inside, even further away from Rex and I smiled. It was there and then that I realised I had the upper hand, that I could get anything I wanted out of this man.

"Why did you leave her? How could you?" I said, feeling oddly calm.

"I, I..." the man began.

"I could get this dog to rip you face off if I wanted to, because unlike you he would do anything for the person he loved."

"Hollie" Rose warned. The man just stood there and looked at Rose, a mixture of fear and shock crossing his features.

"Luckily for you, I'm not psychotic. Although, after today, I think I've got good right to be". I said. I called Rex off and he sat at my feet, not growling, but still eyeing the man. I undid his lead and smiled as the man moved closer to Rose, still obviously nervous of him.

"Hollie, I know you've had a hard day, but we need to get this sorted" Rose began, and I felt tears begin to burn my eyes, as I suddenly felt angry again.

"A _hard_ day, a_ hard _day. It's been more than bloody hard Rose and I just can't deal with anything else tonight." I felt deflated. "I'm going to bed" and with that, I made my way up the marble staircase to my room.

I could not get into my room quicker, and as I slammed the door shut, I slid down it and began to cry. I always hated crying; it showed weakness and that was one thing that I was not: weak. I stood up and went to sit down on my bed, but as I sat, my whole body seemed to give up and soon found that I was lying in the foetal position, tears streaming down my face. This was the sort of thing you saw on soap operas or low budget films, so why was it happening to me?

oxoxoxo

I ran my hands through my hair, and sighed. Hollie had just declared she was going to bed and I had no idea what to do. Today was meant to be the best bloody day of my life; I had my daughter and the Doctor, something which a couple of days ago I would never have thought of having. It was turning out to be the most stressful day ever!

I felt some arms wrap around my waist protectively and I instinctively leaned into the Doctor, turning in his arms. He looked down at me and smiled, and for that moment everything was okay, just perfect. I kissed him deeply and rested my head on his chest as he tightened his grip around me.

"Go after her" he said.

"I think she hates me" I sighed, remembering the look on her face as she went to her room.

"She does not hate you" the Doctor consoled, stroking my hair "Now me, she hates".

I smiled at his joke before realising that he was being sincere. "Doctor, Hollie doesn't hate you. She doesn't even know you"

"Rose, she threatened to make the dog rip my face off!"

"Seriously, does that look like the sort of dog that would rip your face off?" I asked pointing at Rex who was now sleeping on the rug at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes" he mumbled.

"Your right, I do need to talk to her" I said looking towards her room. I needed to explain, she needed to know everything. He smiled at me and I quickly kissed him, before leaving in the direction of Hollie's room before I changed my mind.

"I'll be in the TARDIS" the Doctor called after me, but I did not turn round. If I did I was not sure if I would be able to turn back again; I was so nervous. I had no idea how I was going to explain everything to my daughter.

I reached her door and listened to see if I could hear any movement. Nothing; I knocked lightly and entered. What I saw shocked me. I had never seen Hollie like this; she looked so fragile, so small. She was lying on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, face stained with tears and her eyes tightly closed.

"Go away" she sniffed.

"No" I replied moving over to her, and brushing the wet hair from her face.

"I don't... I don't..."

"What?" I asked her, and her eyes snapped open to look into mine.

"I don't understand why this is happening to me" as she said those words, it broke my heart. I wished so badly that I could say something which would console her, but I knew exactly how she felt, and there was nothing. I had asked myself the same thing seventeen years ago standing on a beach in Norway.

"I wish I could give you a reason baby, but I can't." I climbed into the bed next to her and lay so I was looking straight into her beautiful eyes. "I want to explain everything to you, but I don't know where to start"

"The beginning is usually the best part" Hollie said sarcastically. I was glad she was beginning to get a bit of the old her through.

"Well that's the thing, when you travel in time, there isn't really a beginning" I sighed thoughtfully.

"Excuse me? Did you just say travel in time?"

"Okay then" I said, realising that I had started without knowing "Why don't we start with that? That blue police box downstairs is called the TARDIS, and it's a time machine" Hollie's eyes grew wider and her mouth gaped. "Oh yeah, and it's bigger on the inside"

**A/N: I feel sorry for the Doctor now because he's just like "I'll be in the TARDIS" and is probably more stressed than Rose and Hollie put together. I mean I can only assume that he's had a bumpy ride across the universes and when he gets there what does he find? A daughter who threatens to get a Rottweiler to rip his face off. I promise that the Doctor will be less stressed in the next chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

"And then I was just standing on the beach, crying. It was the worst day of my entire life" Rose finished, tears streaming down her face.

During the course of the extremely long story which Rose had been telling me, we had moved from lying down, to sitting opposite each other on the bed. Apart from that small transition from lying to sitting, I had not moved much as the story had been captivating. Rose had laughed at the happy memories, and cried at the sad ones, but I had not shown one shred of emotion; I had not felt one shred of emotion.

"Well?" Rose said, looking rather annoyed at my lack of empathy.

"Erm...well I mean the end's quite sad, but if I'm honest, I'm still sort of hooked on the fact that my father is an alien. You kind of skipped over that bit and just jumped in with 'he travels in time'"

"I don't know what else to say" she said, wiping the tears away and regaining composure. "He's an alien, two hearts, from Gallefrey and is a Time Lord"

"Yeah I got that bit, but I mean it doesn't take a genius to know that separate species can't reproduce. It's impossible" I said as matter of factly.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, nothing is impossible" Rose smiled. I looked at her sceptically.

"Well you have obviously never tried to slam a revolving door" I smirked. Rose did not look impressed.

"Listen, I don't know how it works exactly, but the thing is, it has happened." Rose's gaze shifted towards the window where the sky was now a dark blue rather than the previous black.

"Where is he?" I asked, standing up and walking over to my door.

"Who? The Doctor?" Rose asked, eyebrows raised. "Well, he's erm…in the TARDIS"

"Right then, I'll ask him what happened and why he's decided to ruin my life today of all days. Why not yesterday, or tomorrow?" and with that I opened my bedroom door, and ran downstairs towards the familiar blue box. Rose following close behind me.

oxoxoxo

Hollie ran down the stairs and towards the TARDIS. Rex awoke from his position on the rug and followed Hollie, right on her heels. I felt like I should stop her, like the TARDIS wasn't hers to see, not yet; she hadn't been invited, but she was too quick and before I knew it the doors had opened and she was inside.

It took my breath away as I stopped at the door and felt the comforting hum and familiar orange glow which seeped out. I closed the doors and took a moment to run my hands over the varnished wood on the inside. I turned, expecting to see Hollie on the ramp, eyes wide, taking it all in as I had; but she was walking purposefully towards the Doctor, who was tinkering with the other side of the console. It was almost like the TARDIS was just another room to her; she did not appear to notice the fantastic, whimsical expanse which the TARDIS contained.

The Doctor looked up at Hollie, then at me, then at Rex who was stood at Hollie's feet; a mixture of surprise and fear on his face.

"Sorry" I said, feeling I owed the Doctor an apology for letting her in. He did not appear to notice, only glanced from the door to Hollie, then back again, before his eyes settled on her.

"How did you get in?" he asked, and even I looked at the Doctor in confusion as Hollie answered in an obvious tone.

"Through the door"

"No, I mean… it was locked" the Doctor stressed, striding over to Hollie and then increasing his pace over to the door once he has seen Rex.

"Are you sure it was locked?" I asked the Doctor.

"Rose, it's always locked, it locks on its own. You know that" he rambled. And I did know that, nothing could get through those doors, except Hollie apparently.

"As much as I love talking about doors" Hollie interrupted "I want to know why you're here." The Doctor turned to look at her "Or rather how you're here considering this is apparently a parallel world which is off-limits. According to Rose"

"You want to know how I got here?"

"And why now?"

"Right well, truth is…I have absolutely no idea" he raked his hands through his spikey hair. "I was in the library, then the TARDIS just began flying, and then when it stopped I opened the door and your Mum was there." He said to me. "And she slapped me" he pouted, rubbing his cheek. I kissed it and he smiled at me.

oxoxoxo

I sniggered at the thought of my Mum, Jackie, slapping the Doctor. Rose kissed where he had been slapped and I rolled my eyes.

"I heard that" Rose said, turning to me.

"What?"

"I heard you roll your eyes" she said, turning her attention back to the Doctor, who had his arm around her waist.

"You couldn't have. It's impossible" I said, dropping down onto the captain's chain next to the main console thing.

"Oh, nothing is impossible" the Doctor smiled, walking up the ramp with Rose. I raised my eyebrows at his repeat of what Rose had said.

"Thank you. See I told you" Rose gloated and I glared at her before sticking my middle finger up at her. "Piss off your self" she shot back.

"Oooh good come back" I taunted.

"Stop acting like a bitch" she retaliated.

"Your face is a bitch"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"That didn't even make sense"

"You don't make sense"

"Again with the cryptic comebacks?"

"You're a cryptic comeback. Zing" I liked to think there was an insult in there somewhere.

"Oh, Fu-"

"Okay. Rose, take the moral high ground and leave it there" the Doctor said stepping between us "Rose, yesterday she was your sister so you could fight like this with her, but today you're her mother, so set an example" I laughed as Rose was told off by the Doctor, although being reminded Rose was my Mum still stung a bit. I was starting to like him though, telling off Rose. "And you" he turned to me "show your mother some respect" and with that, I hated him again.

I sat in the chair, arms crossed, stony faced and a pout bigger than Angelina Jolie's, for a good five minutes before Rose and the Doctor turned their attention to me. I'm pretty sure they were ignoring me to punish me, like they do on those nanny TV shows.

"Question" the Doctor said, breaking not particularly silence since the Doctor and Rose had been talking to each other anyway, but breaking the invisible shield around me which had apparently made me invisible for the past five minutes.

I looked up at him "Are you asking for permission to ask me a question, or are you simply stating that you have one?"

"Cheeky, aren't you" he said thoughtfully.

"Well, I am often told to tone the cheek down, but personality I think it's what defines us. And I enjoy winding teachers up too much"

"That you do" Rose said leaning against the railing. The Doctor looked up at her questioningly. "Do you know how many times I have been to that school since Easter because of her? Twelve, and that does not count all the times Mum and Dad have been there"

The Doctor looked back at me and I felt almost guilty, like I owed him an explanation "Well, I mean it wasn't always…my fault… and to be fair…well they shouldn't be so…no, I've got nothing" I admitted. "Anyway, back to your question" I said, changing the subject.

The Doctor smiled and leaned against the railings next to Rose. "Look around you" he said, and I did.

"What?" I asked wondering what I was meant to be looking at.

"Well, I mean aren't you at all concerned that you came through the door of a police box from the 1960's and ended up in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Rose told me it was bigger on the inside"

"And you just accepted it?"

"Well, I mean its theoretically possible, and the theory has been proved to me, so I'm not particularly impressed by it" the Doctor's mouth gaped and I feared I had offended him "That's not to say that it's not impressive, I just don't get impressed that easily"

"Really? Either that or you've seen it before" the Doctor mumbled. I looked at him questioningly and he just turned to look at Rose. It was a poor attempt to change the subject, but I let it slide. "Your room's never changed" he said to Rose and her face lit up. I was interested to see Rose's room here; I had never been allowed to see her one at home.

"Great, let's have a look then" I said, and ran down one of the corridors to Rose's room, the other two following behind. Rose's door was just how I thought it would be, pink. "God Rose, you need sunglasses on just to open it" I said turning to her. She was looking at me weird, kind of a mixture of concern and confusion on her face. The Doctor mirrored her expression.

"How did you know where Rose's room was?" he asked softly.

I tried to remember, but I honestly didn't know. I couldn't even remember how I got there, I just did.

"Maybe she helped her" Rose whispered.

"No, the TARDIS didn't help me. I found it on my own" I had no idea where these words were coming from. The ship: the TARDIS couldn't be alive, but she is and I know that, and I can see her with the old Doctor and the next Doctor, but how is there more than one Doctor, but he's the same man with a different face, and there's Daleks and Cybermen, and I don't know what they are, but I do and I'm scared, but the Doctor is here and he's holding my hand and I know Rose is calling me but I can't hear her, but I can, but I can't, and I'm crying because there's fire, there's so much fire…

**A/N: Sorry, it's been ages, but I've been busy. The gap between chapters won't be as long next time…promise :D.**


End file.
